Scarred Dreams
by chathammangagirl
Summary: two young girl a prophachy bout their life and movng to tokoy at he same time living the shrine and village run by their grandparents When they can not tell freind from foe one will lose the will to fight and only he will be able to restore it


OoOoOoNoelle

"Selene why do we have to move" was the first words out of my mouth as I looked around me. Today was our last day in our little town where we've lived all our lives, were we helped our grandparents and everyone else at their temple; went to school played with family and our two friends Mary and Alex we and when I said me I meant all four of us we all have something no one else in this town has and they are called charas shugo charas if you want to be a know it all like geeky Alex. We all had at least one but me and Selene we were special the spirit that lives in the shrine told all of us that great evil would come and that we and our friends will have to save the world and all the children of the world. But were leaving and what are we going to do without Mary and Alex to help us."We have to move because of dads job but maybe we can get Alex and Mary to get really good grades and be sent there to or they may have to go to Tokyo to because there isn't a lot of jobs here anyways. "Kyuubi, Akemi what do you think about this" Selene asked us. "I think the change of scenery is good but I'll miss Lulu and Naru-kun but I think it good for us though we need to visit" Kyu told us. Akemi though said something completely different. "Maybe it's good to have a change, maybe we shouldn't talk to Mary or Alex again. Maybe it's better t have a clean break, meet new people. That is if they really do if they want to meet us," she said as she looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "But wouldn't that hurt more I thought to myself looking up at the ceiling too. "I think we shouldn't do that" I spoke after a coupe of minutes of looking at the ceiling "we would be just like that Edward guy from that movie we watched on TV from America with the subs" I said as I looked up. "you are right" Akemi said slowly as if having trouble saying that someone else was right and she was wrong. Then Selene started to say then she shoke her head and then she started to talk again " Does it matter anyway?" she questioned. "Who cares about the past, or the people that're are in it?," she questioned then she began again. "We'll soon forget them anyway, or at least I suppose you will," she said muttering the last part. She then looked at me questioningly. She's been like that ever since that day, that when I was at summer school and she was waiting for me to come out and then she; I heard a scream and then we all rushed out but then all we saw was Selene but I'm sure that I had seen the shadow of someone else in the room because Selene still looked scared and then the next day we found two eggs in her room and then a year later after that happened I found two eggs on my bed too. But ever since that day, Selene hasn't been sure of herself, most people think she's strong. But every now and then I see her flinch when people walk by. And now she's always close by we stay closer together now, always afraid that that will happen again. But even though we're close, she still even won't tell me what happened. We don't even talk about it anymore.

-------------------------------------------------Time Skip To Moving Day--------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoSeleneoOoOoOoO

Another day to live or die. Another day to live or cry. I paused as those thoughts ran through my head. "Something wrong?" Akemi questioned. I frowned and shook my head. "You know it's okay to tell people how you feel," she said. I nodded and we continued to walk down the hall way. "Are you okay leaving things like this?" she asked meaning me leaving without saying good bye to Mary and Alex. I nodded, that's where Noelle was now. Saying good-bye. "Selene it's time to go, can you bring the last box down, we're picking Noelle up from Alex's house," my mother called out. "Okay mom," I called back as I went and retrieved the box. The top part of it was still slightly open, and inside were pictures of Noelle, Mary, Alex, and I when we were little. Seeing those pictures, and remembering how I used to be I began to weep. "It's okay to cry," Akemi said. I only nodded as the tears came down, the tears that never stopped. "I know," I muttered. But then I wiped away the tears and walked down stairs. My parents were already waiting for me. I put the box in the trunk and went to get in the back. Everyone was silent on the ride to Alex's house. When we arrived Noelle was already standing on the porch. I could hear her say I'll miss you as she hugged both Alex and Mary and made her way to the car. When she got in next to me she must have noticed my red eyes. "Why have you been crying?" she questioned. I just shrugged as we made our way to Tokyo, and our way to a new life. "I'll miss them," I heard Noelle whisper, before she fell asleep and her head fell to my shoulder. "Me too," I muttered as I watched the land scape pass by. "We'll be okay," Akemi said as she patted the bag that my egg was in. I nodded and soon blackness took over, and I was asleep. Tomorrow I will start a new life.


End file.
